


Take Care of Them

by sensitive_satan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Time Babies, Time Teens, Time Twins, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_satan/pseuds/sensitive_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Errmm, River and the Doctor get pregnant. JOY TO THE WORLD! Soon they find out they're pregnant with twins, which is impossible. Timelords don't have twins, then again River Song isn't exactly a Timelord. Anyway shit HAPPENS and the twins are sent on their merry way to the 9th doctor, under a vow of secrecy; they must never tell the doctor just who they are….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Them

THE PAIR OF NINE YEAR OLD TWINS sat on Jackie Tyler's couch, their most innocent expression on their identical faces.  
The pair had quite shamelessly broken in and stolen the couch for the night only to wake up roughly six hours later to Jackie Tyler's shrieking. They had narrowly avoided her calling the police, but after one of the twins, the girl, casually mentioned Jackie's daughter, Rose, coming back the woman calmed down a bit.  
Just a little bit.  
" What?" Jackie asked, her eyes filling up with hope a mention of her daughter's name.  
" She's coming back," the two said in unison, it was quite creepy.  
" What? How - No when is she coming back?" the mother pleaded, Rose had been missing for just over six weeks now.  
The boy sighed," We don't know when, Da- the Doctor is bringing her back, he's quite horrible with telling time, but she's coming back."  
" Enough about this rubbish about this Doctor bloke, who the hell is he? What is he doing with my daughter? And what are you two kids getting mixed up with a man like that? Where are your parents?"  
The twins winced at the last question. They hadn't liked leaving their parents, but they had understood that they (their parents) had no real choice in the matter. On the bright side at least technically they still had a parent with them, even if he currently didn't know them.  
" We were sent to the Doctor," the girl piped up," He's supposed to… babysit us i guess," she finished looking sour.  
" So can we stay?" the boy asked brightly.  
\--  
" Stitch this buddy!" Jackie Tyler slapped the doctor across the face.  
Rose winced in sympathy, but knowing better than to check if the Doctor was okay; it would only instill her mothers wrath…

Rose and the Doctor were on the rooftop, the silence beginning to become uncomfortable.  
" I can't tell her, I can't even begin-" Rose started, before pausing," She's never going to forgive me."  
" But I missed a year," Rose continued, before asking the Doctor curiously," Was it any good?"  
" Middling," the doctor said.  
" You're so useless," Rose scoffed, not really meaning it.  
" Look if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?" the Doctor asked getting a bit impatient.  
Rose sighed," I don't know, can't do that to her again though."  
" Well she's not coming with us," Doctor said.  
Rose laughed, before groaning," Don't joke."  
" I don't do families."  
" She slapped you!" Rose said a wide smile on her face.  
" 900 years of Time and Space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother," the doctor said affronted.  
" Your face!" Rose laughed.  
" It hurt," the doctor defended.  
" It's so gay!"  
"When you say 900 years.." Rose trailed off curiously.  
" That my age," the Doctor said soberly.  
" You're 900 years old?" Rose said disbelieving.  
" Yes," the Doctor confirmed.  
…

" Creed," Muse poked her brother in the face, he was staring rather intently up at the sky.  
" What?" he snapped, the Year of Boredom, hadn't been kind to him, he was restless like their father, aways needing to be doing something, anything. While she, Muse, had been content to watch the grass grow. Living the 'slow lane' as her brother had hatefully dubbed it, was probably as close as she'd ever get to time stopping, it was beautiful to her, watching things grow, and people live day by day. It overwhelmed her sometimes.  
" He's here," she sang eerily, they really never should've let her watch Poltergeist.  
Creed's eye snapped to his sisters face," Really?"  
" Yes really," she said exasperated," I'm not that cruel, Brother."  
" Well then lets go!" Creed said hopping to his feet, before helping his sister get up, he was desperate to have his boredom a thing of the past.  
The twins took off running, hand in hand, from the park towards the apartment building.  
..

" Well where is he?" Creed demanded of his sister.  
Muse sighed, rolling her eyes," He's busy silly, with Rose."  
" Then what am I supposed to do wait for him?"  
Muse frowned, the year really hadn't been kind to her brother, it had made him resent their parents, and there hadn't been really anything for her to do about it either, lest she get resented by him too.  
" The TARDIS will let us in," she said with certainty," we can hide there."  
…

It was about four hours later, when the Doctor returned. Creed was off skulking somewhere, likely doing laps in the swimming pool, or exploding things, and Muse she was in the console room talking with the TARDIS before gasping when the door flung open, and ducking under the dash of the console the TARDIS silently projecting her amusement at Muse.  
The girl scowled.  
It seemed the Doctor's driving had gotten better with age, Muse was appalled to note, shocked at the abuse the TARDIS suffered. A hammer really? Before she could stop herself she was out of her hiding spot, her hand plucking the hammer away from the Doctor just seconds before he was going to grab it.  
He stared at her, mouth agape.  
" You really don't need to do that," she said before pressing a few of the stabilizers on.  
The TARDIS landed with out a fuss.  
" How?" the Doctor was truly at a lost for words.  
Without a word, Muse took out a piece of folded paper from her skirt pocket, handing it him.  
It took him a while but slowly he reached out and took it from her, and unfolded it.

Take care of them, it read in circular Gallifreyian. 

He read it five more times, before folding it back. Her stared at the girl assessingly, before pulling a stethoscope from his jacket. He lowered himself onto his knees to be more at eye level with the girl. The girl smile softy.  
He checked the the left side of her chest, there was a steady heart beat.

For a Timelord. If this girl was human she would be going into cardiac arrest.

He swallowed hard, before moving to the right side of her chest.

Another heart.

His eyes welled up with tears, before enveloping the girl in tight hug. He wasn't alone anymore. Sure it was a child, but he wasn't it alone. Wait, take care of them.

" Muse! What did you do?! I was having fun, for the first time in MONTHS, then you go put on the bloody stabilizers-" Creed cut off his rant, seeing the Doctor, their father, and his sister in an embrace, and scowled.  
He wasn't pleased with his parents. He had abhorred his near 12 month exile on Earth. He understood, why his parents sent them, but he didn't like it. He hated it. He still firmly believed they should've stuck together. Splitting up was always a bad idea. Dad had gone on and on saying that this was a fixed point, it HAD to happen, they were supposed to meet his regenerations. Creed didn't want to listen. In the end the only reason why he had willingly gone was because Muse had gone. They did everything together, and he had promised his parents that he would alway protect her, long before this mess had showed up.

Muse was special. As is if not being a twin (which was impossible Timelords didn't have twins), she had to be physic.

It wasn't all the time, but sometimes she would freeze up in a vision, though most of the stuff just came to her, sometimes without her even realizing it.

So not only was she apart of a dying race, she was also a generally reliable physic. She practically had a sign on her back saying come and get me.

" -this is my brother, the Creed," Muse explained to the doctor softly. They had ceased their embrace, the doctor standing up, but still held her hand tightly.  
" You've already named yourselves," The doctor blurted out.  
" Yeah, I'm the Muse, we skipped a bit, we didn't have the time.." Muse trailed off troubled, before shrugging it off," We didn't have the time," she repeated more firmly.


End file.
